Naruto Ninja Tales
by KuroKanashimi
Summary: Adopted
1. CH1 Beginning

**Don't Own nothing**

it is 'naruto' sixth birthday and the ruthless villagers chased 'him' until they corner the poor boy in an dark scarey alley screaming nasty things.

"demon shit"

"stupid trash"

"look at its pitiful face"

"Ehh its soo ugly"

then a man stepped up and kicked naruto in the face making the boy fly to wall with a sickening thud "i will become the village hero by slaying this demon" said a middle aged village ninja. he then pulled out a kunai and threw it. naruto in shock was barely able to make a gasping jump to the right. then the boy felt unbearable pain as he saw that the kunai had lodged it self in his arm. "LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled naruto while he pulled the kunai out still in unbearable pain then he screamed out in pain as the ninja pushed his sandals against the wound which was gussing even more now. then he pulled out another kunai "this moment i am a hero" he said as he was about to slash naruto's throat then they heard voice yell

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" said the booming voice as it ran to naruto's side. the middle aged ninja jumped back as the little girl examined the wound "that will leave a scar" she said as she started to tear up

"i know him" said a venomes voice "yeah thats the yagami boy"

'boy' the little girl thought and wondered why they called her a boy. then the confused look left her face as the mid aged shinobi charged and knocked her down with punch to the face. easily leaving a bruise. "now i can kill to demons in one night" said the ninja

"i haven't done anything to you Yarou" the blonde said

"how dare you call me that" the ninja said now fuming out the mouth to kill them

then a blurr appeared and as they tryed to take in the blurrs form. they whiped back in shock. "an anbu" one man said "so the rumors are true" another said then they all stepped away except the glory seeking mid aged ninja

"you must realise why i must...no why i have to do this anbu sama" said the ninja

the anbu simply turned to the yagami child "are you hurt" he said

"NO but naru kun is hurt bad" she said as the anbu turned quickly to the 'boy' then he turned toward the still pleading ninja who still was talking about why the two needed to die by of course his hands. "you did this to naruto" the anbu man with the dog like mask said while stealing another look at naruto who is losing more and more blood 'not good' thought the anbu. the anbu then disappeared and reappeared behind the ninja and said "unforgiveable" and then the man's body fell revealing that the anbu had a bloodied kunai.

"go back to the hokage quickly" the anbu said to the supposed boy. he saw the boy glance at naruto worriedly. "don't worry gaki. i got the other gaki" said another anbu who had appeared next to naruto with a female voice "GO" came the booming voice of the male anbu "hai" came the replie as the two saw the kid start running out of the alley exceptionally fast.

"we must take the boy to the hospital... he's badly hurt" said the male anbu. the female anbu with a white cat mask on nodded and grabbed the now unconsious boy and started for the hospital followed closely by the male anbu. the male anbu felt a little regret for leaving a fellow ninja in the dark alley dead like that but this situation is more pressing then that dead fool. he reasured himself.

* * *

Back at the hokage's room

the hokage sighed as the little 'boy' infront of him told him what happened 'it seems i made a good to decision to put three anbu to protect the two children... two of them being unknown to the public of course.. the one that is known was sent on a far away mission which the hokage knew was weird seeing as there is still plenty of ninja willing to take that B ranked mission' the hokage thought

"and jiji sama" the hokage looked at 'him' "yes?" the 'boy' then blushed lightly "they kept called me a...b.. bo.. boy" 'he' said holding in apparrent anger

"oh" the hokage said

"are what they say true jiji. am i a boy." the 'boy said ready fall in the abyss if the hokage nodded. but to 'his surprise the hokage shook his head from left to right and said "you are very much a girl" the hokage reasured 'her'. he wanted to check up on naruto but he had to wipe the girl of this first.

"then why were those Yarou's calling me boy and him" she said in anger. then the hokage saw a blue flame erupt from under her but it quickly dissappeared then he said "that my luna chan is a story best saved for later. then i promise my full explanation but for now i must go and check in on naruto kun" he said and walked in a hurried pace before he stopped and said "and luna please don't tell anyone. i will tell you why once i check on naruto. but for now come" the hokage said which only led to girl looking at him confused and pissed. 'she sure is a fury of girl. shes gonna be a wild thing when she grows' the hokage said then he started leaving. luna in a quick pursuitof him

* * *

HOSPITAL

when the hokage walked he was met with bows but his litte companion was met wih deaath glares and nasty insults but that quickly burned down when an anbu appeared and said "his vitals are okay. his breathing has become normal. and the wound is closing slowly. i think the boy will have a scar" the anbu said

inside and deep in him the hokage was furious but outwerdly he was calm and collected then he said "hmm take us to see him brown dog" the hokage said obviously using the anbu code name.

then the anbu nodded and led to the room naruto was held in.

upon entering the room they all were shocked to see that the boy was already up and smiling brightly at them as they entered.

"NARU KUN


	2. CH2 Blue Flame

**Don't own nothing**

**Let me clear up my oc's look: since shes six at the moment. shes has long pale blonde hair that goes down to her mid back. light sky green blues eyes. and a round face. quite beautiful really. her form is still the form of a kid like all six year olds.**

IT HAS BEEN TWO WEEKS SINCE THE ATTEMPT ON NARUTO's LIFE

Luna was sitting on a chair in her and naru kun new apartment that the hokage gracefully gave them after the incident. the hokage even told her about some things tho she knew that the jijii was holding somethings back.

FLASHBACK

Sitting in the hokages room infront of his desk was luna and 'naruto' eagerly awaiting for the jijii to speak.

"so jiji sama. you promised to tell me about why i couldn't tell anyone i'm a girl" luna said still eager

"yea old man why musst we pranch around as stupid boys" said naruto

"naru kun?" luna asked which got 'naruto's' attention "you're a boy silly" luna smiled and then turned to the hokage still awaiting her explanation

"NO I AM NOT" 'naruto' yelled at a high pitch voice "luna i'm a girl" 'naruto' said in a new sweet voice

"naru kun" luna asked again with wide eyes as 'naruto' took off the goggles which held 'his' hair in place then the golden hair fell down to naruto's waist as she stood "see luna chan" naruto said spinning around letting her hair flow in the air "the only reason people don't notice is because well thet don't look at us for long luna chan. if they did they'd notice my awesome beauti and your above average beauti" 'naruto' stated which resulted in a twitch from luna "what did you say gaki" luna said angerly while getting in naruto's face.

to avoid a possible cat fight the hokage said "alright alright you two that is enough" then the two calmed down and set back down "now let me explain but before i do" the hokage said then he performed some quick handsigns then a small purple barrier appeared all around the room. "this room is now sound proof and no one can enter or leave unless i say so. now you two will be good little girls and be silent while i explain this for you UNDER STOOD" the hokage said in a commanding tone hen girls nodded

"i will only tell you what you girls need to hear for now" hokage said then he began

"the reason you luna and naru chan must be seen as boys is because i am trying to protect you. even tho you may think i'm hardly protecting you. you two must see that my hands are very much tied. i cannot protect you with any laws or be around every day. so i was able put three anbu on watch on you two." even tho their half assing it the hokage thought but i am grateful that they stopped them from being killed atleast "you can be in way worse shape my childs if the village knew your true gender" before the hokage continues he was interupted by luna "what do you mean jiji. it could be worser then it is? how" the hokage was furious that hehad been interupted after giving them an order not to speak. then upon hearing luna's question he paled i can't explain that to the young girls 'so lets just keep it simple' the hokage thought before saying "the villagers would do many things beyond just trying to kill and beat you luna and naru chan. but i am not ready to explain that to you luna. but i will someday" or never then the hokage said "now since luna interupted me naru chan. i am done with my explanation"

naruto then jumped up and got in luna's face "she what ya did dummie" then luna jumped up "GAKI i'm smarter then you" before breaking the verbal fight up. the hokage noticed the flare of the blue flame he saw on 'naruto's' birthday appear under luna again but this time it didn't go away immediately but stayed which allowed him a better look at it. his eye then wide with shock as he knew what it was then it vanished again. then stood "dummie" naruto said again in a mocking tone then luna was about to pummal her when the hokage said "Luna..narumi" that made them stopp and turn towards the man who was standing much to their surprise because they didn't notice him move. luna was thinking 'narumi? is that naruto's real name' while narumi rejoiced in being called by her real name.

his serious soon dissappeared and then he smiled at them much to their confusion "naru...luna chan do you mind getting your hair cut" he then clarified "its soo that people will further think you as boys" narumi nodded "i honestly thought about cutting it myself along time ago... its way to long. i geuss cutting it down to my neckline isn't too bad" narumi said the hokage then turned to luna was totally pissed "OH no jijii. not gonna happen. touch my hair and i will break you. its bad enough i have to act like a boy but cutting my hair iss crossing the line" luna snarled angryly then she said turning to narumi who was still beside her "naru chan your hair is beautiful. you shouldn't cut it. if your sooo keen on making not so long. i know of a gel that will make your hair anyway you'd like it 'without cutting'" she concluded then she reopened something the hokage thought he closed. two things actually "jiji you said you're gonna make us act as boys. then i feel that it is only fair that we get to go to the ninja academy. then he should be able to defend ourselves then we can stopp acting as stupid boys"

the hokage smirked. the girl works effective and proficent. altho a bit too aggressive. but he was happy. the girl basically backed him into a corner. but best he could do was comply and add some traning and a few things of his own to this 'deal' "ok luna and naru chan. you got it... but you will be able to attend in two years time. in these two years. i will assign trainers to you.. to work you vigorously. you will have up your 'boy' facade for these two years without fail. and if i feel you still aren't ready i will make you keep your boy facade up and will not allow you into the academy. UNDERSTOOD" he finished. the two girls were with wide eyes at how direct and harsh he was. then they nodded "good. you today kakashi aka the copy cat ninja aka brown dog will be your trainer" he said then he sat down " TOO DAY!" the girls yelled in unison

he smirked then said "naruo put you hair back up and luna put your hair into a messy pony tail since you won't cut it. and get that gel for naru."

the two comlied. in five minutes they were done. naumi looked like the demon child again. while luna looked like a very shy and pretty boy.

the hokage then let down the barrier "release" he said with performing a release hand sign

"brown dog" the man then appeared in the window "Yes hokage sama" before the hokage said anything else he told the girls to go into the hallway by pointing

~FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER~

the door opened to reveal the hokage and brown dog with a new mask well it wasn't a new mask but with his anbu mask gone he had another mask on. "cyclops" the two girls said in unison "you just insulted your sensai?..thats 20 laps" kakashi said with what looked like a smile a very menacing looking smile

"Oh yea before you two leave you two have a new place to stay in togather wither then that orphanage" he said while handing luna the location of the place.

"ok jiji" she said looking at the papers then looking at narumi "dummie looks like we're stuck together" narumi said then luna said "stupid gaki you little..." before she could continue kakashi said "man hokage sama this why i hate teaching kids..." kakashi then looked at the two girls "hmmm you two are a team now and should try to get along" he said but the girls just started to glare at eachother "it seems i'm gonna have to make you work togather.. starting with some taijutsu training and 50 laps plus that 20 i gave you earlier" he said with that menacing smiling eye of his. the girls bent their heads down in sorrow and followed kakashi to the hardest day of their young lives.

the hokage sighed "their gonna be great ninja. with kakashi as their sensi. they should learn the basics of tai and gen jutsu while getting a good head start in ninjutsu." he sighed then said "gonna also place kurenai and anko as their sensi. that combo should really excell the girls in tai nin and gen jutsu" he said but then he remembered the thing that happened earlier "thats right i'm having kakashi show the girl how do a fire jutsu. weak low level fire jutsu." he said. he hoped his suspension is false because it would mean he will have to increase security around naru and luna chan and make sure their training is done somewhere very he means very private. but for now he only hopes. the kyubi and the possibilitie of her having the... is a majoy problem

~End Flashback~

my backs still acking from the training. then there are the new sensi's that came a week ago. narumi thought

"Hi dummie its so your fault why we're doing so much traning" narumi accused "don't start with me GAKI... you may have more chakra but i'm smarter" luna said "whatever luna... anyway isn't that new sensi freaky" narumi said and luna knew just who she was talking about. that made he shudder "hi naru shes like crazier then crazy if thats even possible... i think she actually wanted to kill us." luna said which made narumi shudder too "but that sensi named kurenai is nice" narumi said with a bright smile "yup" luna agreed "and kakashi sensi is to busy with that orange book of his... whats so important about that darn book anyway" narumi said "i don't know naru... i don't think i wanna know really. he's always giggling and sniffing." luna said with a small laugh. narumi laughed as welled.

~AfterNoon in Training Ground~

'pant' 'pant' 'pant' the girls ware exhausted from being chased by snakes to trying to see through through genjutsu to practicing seal making time. and sparring with kakashi and anko in taijutsu. now they are gonna do some ninjustu.

"ok lu... kai i'm gonna teach you an easy fire jutsu" kakashi said "pay attention kai. i'ma go as slow i can for you" kakashi said as he performed the nessary signs then released an very small fire ball. it dissapppeared quickly"Got it" he said then the girl nodded,

"naruto i guess i'll teach you how to do shadow clones then" kurenai said and walked away with narumi

anko just looked on and waited for the little boy toe do the jutsu

"Fire Style FireBall Jutsu" luna yelled lightly while peforming the signs at a little slower pace but still got them right. then a small slightly larger and 'BLUE' fireball came out it disappeared quickly "how was that kakashi sensi... and why was it blue" she said in voice that made her sound like a shy boy. since most shy boys have low pitch voices. she pulled it off easily. But anko and kakashi were wide eyed. he had them channel their chakra on paper with all the elementals signs on them before. they were shocked to find that when the the fire sign and wind sign appeared the fire sign was blue. narumi had water. earth. and wind.

"we need to report this to the hokage sama kakashi" anko said in a very serious tone "i know.. you need to go get naruto and kurenai and bring them... i will take l... umm kai" kakashi said while grabbing luna and left in a hurry

~about seven minutes later in hokages room~

"i see it is as i feared.." hokage said in a mellow tone

"jiji whadoyamean" luna said

"luna you have a bloodline and name which has thought to have been lost... you have the bloodline of the blueflame... we never knew their clan name.. but now we do.. it is yagami" the hokage concluded

then narumi anko and kurenai came panting

"Thing may have just gotten tougher for us" the hokage said while sighing and looked at the newcomers and put up a barrier and began to explain the situation they are now in.

jiji sama luna and narumi thought.


	3. AN Side Note

Kuro Kan Here

how are you likeing the story so Far?!

is there anything any tipps you can give me?!

Updating Soon.


	4. CH3 Suspension

**Don't nothing but my oc and the things i add to story lol.**

"blue flame jiji what is a blue flame jiji" asked luna after the hokage was done informing anko and kurenai

"WAIT...hokage sama sai and naruto are girls" kurenai said dumb founded

anko then looked the 'girls' over. she examined naruto then sai(if that are really their names she thought) "how did i not see it before" anko said then jumped in 'narutos face and grabbed the 'boys' goggles and snatched them off 'her' head "well... well" anko thought as naruto hair flopped down to her waist revealing that she hadn't put on the hair gel luna got her much to luna dismay really. then anko turned to the 'shy boy' and walked on staring her deep into her face. then anko jumped behind luna and grabbed her hair and ripped the single string holding it into a ponytail. "look at all this har these two have kurenai..." anko said then looked at the hokage pissed

the hokage then got the notaion to explain himself then he said "anko you must understand why i had to hide this even from you" the hokage said

"i'm not pissed about that... i'm pissed about that i couldn't train these girls about all the benefits of being kunoichi" she said then looked at them again "i mean look at them now. their soo cute" she said with a evil grin "they'll do good as se..."

"ANKO!" yelled kurenai

"What i was just gonna suggest that they enlist in the sed..."

"ANKO" yelled kurenai again "and i'm pretty sure hokage sama won't allow it ..." she said then looked at the hokage "Right?"

"yes anko... i do not plan on making them that type of kunoichi and i'm pretty naru chan wouldn't agree to be sent there... luna chan might see th benefits" the hokage said with a hint distrubance since this is a topic he utterly wants end then he said much to his shame "i agree that having the benefits of that... type of kunoichi is benefitial so anko. i give you permission to teach them a 'little' of that ONCE they are old enough" the hokage said then sighed heavly "kurenai is welcomed to teach them this two" he added

anko smiled sadistically

kurenai thought 'she couldn't allow those now girls apparently to be left alone to be taught about something so delicate' soo when the time comes she'll have no choice but to teach them the extra benefits of kunoichi while making sure anko does'nt scar the girls for life with her antics.

kakashi read the orange perv book while giggling and smling with his eye

"this is a sss class secret and you three are not allowed no matter what to tell a soul on this earth... if you do.. it is automatic DEATH" the hokage said leaking some killer intent out with the last word. "and since our two girls are already here its only fair i tell you all this" he said and relaxed in his chair as he began "narumi uzumaki is the jinjuriki of the nine tailed foxs... and her true name is narumi uzumaki... namikaze" he said while the three jonin gasped and looked at naruto with wide eyes. luna didn't see what the big deal is.

kakashi thought. 'i knew the two were girls and all but i also knew that the hokage wasn't telling me everything about them. everyone knew theused to be boy named naruto had the kyubi in him.. but i knew that the girl was no demon. she isn't trash. and she isn't ugly' he thought still telling himself 'to think i've been guarding training my sensi's daughter all this time.. only if i knew.. i would of been... no use now kakashi i can only make a better future for her which i'm sure is what minato would of wanted"

"so you're telling that gaki is.." anko stumbled then the hokage nodded then she looked at the child "hpmh... so many surprises for today" she said to herself

kurenai just eyed the girl like a mother would look at her child then she thought for second "jinjuriki? i thought the fourth killed the nine tails"

"yes and no. a bjuu can't be killed... th fourth knew that... and as a result he managed to seal the giant fox demon into a new born" the hokage then paused "his own new born... his own daugther" the hokage said with another sigh as he putt his chin on his fist and relaxed even more on the desk.

"so i'm the fourths daugther" narumi said after a long silence which resulted in the hokage nodding "then what they say is true... i'm a demon" she said which made the hokage jump up out his chair and stand at his full height. "you are not a Demon narumi. you are a sweet little girl... they are just fools who fail too see you for what you 'truely' are" he paused before continueing "and thats sweet litte narumi who is the village number one knucklehead and 'future hokage'" he said which made the girl yell out "YEAH! JIJI SAMA BELIEVE IT" anko kakashi and kurenai were silent thinking how she went from sad to cheery in under five minutes

kakashi was the first to break this mood and said "what about her... anything we should know about her hokage sama" then he jestered over to luna

"nothing you don't already know... her names Luna Yagami... and we now know she is of the blue flame. a long exist bloodline one of the first to die out actually... her parents well i only knew the fathers name Isshin yagami. they brought her to me the day after the kyubi attack. she was obviously a new born... after a few threats about and directed towards our village national security. i had nochoic but to accept...her parentswere found dead a couple days later.. i won't go into detail about their condition" he finished "now that you know this... you are not allowed to speak about this... you three will train naru and luna chan until its their time to go to the academy. i expect them to be able to pass with flying colors. once they are enrolled its their choice on wither or not to keep up the boys facade" he said then sat down

then luna who has been very quiet spoke "i sure my or narumi parents left us something" she said which made the hokage think then seach through his dresser. "afraid not my child... sorry" he said then luna agve a smile which surprised him "as i thought... would make thing harder if they did" luna said while she thought 'wonder why my parents left me with nothing' then something hit her "why do the people call me a demon... then" she said "it is because some of the villagers are fools and believe anything anyone tells them" he said "exactly what were they told" she said the hokage thought 'she caught that that eh. smart girl' "a fool when you were two i believe saw you with naru chan. at that time luna chan your hair wasn't so pale blonde and i think the fool thought you two as sisters and soo the rumors started and one thing turns into another. then they are saying that the bjuu couldn't be held by one child and so it started... the fools" the hokage said

"i never heard that rumor" anko said while thinking narumi and luna are their real names eh!

"i put it down before it got out of hand" the hokage said "but you have those fools again and stuck by it" he concluded "now i think its getting late... please escort the girls home..." he said then the jonin nodded

* * *

**A/N :Time Skip Now.**

One Year Later

it has been refreshing for the girls once their sensi knew them. they TRULY knew them. the train was still very hard tho. anko hadn't change. she acts the way shes always been. kurena lighten up gradually since she had held some distaste for the girls(particually narumi). but she let it go instantly once she knew the truth. kakashi was lighter on the girls. when he talked to them of course. training was still hard with him. and he still read the 'adult' books. naru hasn't changed much. she still wears that god awful orange jumpsuit. tho it does hide her maturing body and her curves. she has become quite adapt at using shadow clones. and using wind element. and some earth. luna wore a overly large jacket{**_LIKE SHINO BUT MORE_ FLAPPY}**to hide her ever growing and maturing chest and her curves also and also wore blue ninja sandals as well and black shorts. and she has become proficent with fire technics thanks to kakashi. she also uses wind to a very small degree. her and naru are low chunin level at taijutsu(tho narumi is better at it then luna). luna is mid chunin level with ninjutsu. while naru is high genin level. they both suck at genjutsu. luna is low genin level. while naru is mid. their chakra control is still genin both had to learn how to climb a tree while walking on it. it took three months for the girls to full grasp it and had to train more chakra control by jumping from tree to tree while making sure their feet stuck to it. now they are learning water walking which is much simpler but much harder... all in all its been a very tough and exhausting year for the girls. but they are happy and are getting stronger.

Things aren't all smiles for the hokage. he has a growing suspension of the uchiha clan that they gonna try something big soon. so has assign non other then a uchiha to watch the uchiha. quite the irony really. if his suspension proves gonna have to do something drastic... then theres the problem of th council. they some how foundout... well he somehow found out and told the council... 'Danzo' the hokage thought. he foundout about narumi and luna. who they are. what happen with them. and the power they hold. he stills remember what they said once every one had finshed their little rants

~FLASHBACK~

"since you all then you all should all know that this is am sss class secret and this will not be discussed outside here" he said eyeing danzo

"understood hokage sama... but the girls can't keep leaving on their own like this... something unspeakable might happen" fugaku uchiha said with a voice oozing with uchiha pride

"what exactly are you saying" asked the hokage

"hes saying the girls need support in other words... adopt them into an official clan" said hiashi hyuga with a voice demanding superiority

i knew that this would happen... the hokage thought and as other familys and even civillain familys said demanded that of what the hyuga and uchiha said. but he knew what they wanted. what they really wanted. they wanted to make their bloodlines stronger by mixing theirs with luna and naru chan. in otherwords breeding. that'd farm the poor girls once they were old enough and he wasn't gonna allow that. then as they started talking about marriage with the girls and whose wrothy enought. the hokage stood banging both his hands agaisnt the long table making it crack which made the familys shut up. "now that you're quiet... let me inform you that the girls are no longer living in an orphanage and are no longer up for adoption... and as for the marriage... i don't or anyone for that matter have the right to force the girls into marriage unless they want too. only their family could make them do it. and both girls have none... so by no means i mean no means are any of you in this room allowed to be near or talk too the girls" he said then turned and started for the exit barely chasing the glares idicating that this wasn't over.

once he was outside the conference room he sighed and thought 'i need a replacement. i'm getting to old for this.' then he left. barely even hearing or caring about the commotion that starting in the room once he started leaving. 'i hope it isn't about the girls' he thought

~FLASHBACK ENDED~

"its defininately not over... the uchiha clan and their myserious movements lately. and the other familys heads who alwys try to put their male members anywhere near the girls trying to make a spark between them... Disgusting really once you realise what they actually want to do" the hokage said 'then theres danzo' the hokage thought the hokage has been having anbu watch his every movement.

then his door flew open and two kids ran in yelling "JIJI" the hokage smiled as he thought 'i'm gonna protect these girls... i have too or they might fall into the wrong hands..." the hokage thought

"Hey my little Luna and Narumi Chan... hows about we go get some dango and ramen togather" the hokage offered which made the girls jump in excitement and yell

"YES"

'it might just be good day after all' the hokage thought then got up and led the girls out to go eat.

* * *

stupid sarutobi... he ruin my plan to attain the girls. but i'm not done with them nor should i have been surprised by his actions. not by a long shot. but for now i guess i should lay low seeing as these anbu are on my tail. the myterious one eyed man with the scar on his shin said as he walked into a spooky building.

* * *

**A/N**

**if ya read up to here can ya tell me how ya likeing story. **


	5. CH4 Spar

**Don't Own Nothing lol. **

SPARRING narumi and luna

"You two Ready" said kakashi as he moved an eye from his brand new book. the two blondes nodds "then... BEGAN" as he said than he dissappeared to watch from a distance. also watching were anko and kurenai.

Narumi gave an smug wide smirk "Ready dummie... i'm not holding back" narumi said with a triumph mood already on her

luna sighed "well gaki you're just standing there talking with thst stupid mouth of yours.." luna taunted

"WHAAAAAAA!... I'M GONNA PUMMEL YOU DUMMIIIEEE!"as narumi said that she rushed luna. luna got into a blocking stance with her arms making an x around her chest. then in a mere second the much faster narumi was infront of luna. she punched. luna easily blocked it. then narumi came with another this time making luna stumble back four steps. then narumi rushed again. this with more speed. she quickly connected with punch in luna's rib cage then connected again. making luna gasp for air as the wind was knocked out of her. then narumi ended in with a dangerous kick to the stomach making luna fly and hit the ground. not moving.

"told you i was gonna go all out..." narumi said looking at luna's still body "maybe i over did it" narumi said and then she took a worried step toward luna.

as soon as she took another step. luna's body puffed into white smoke. narumi who is now surprised looked around quickly getting in a defensive stance ready to ward off what her blonde friend had planned. but first where is she. narumi said in her mind.

narumi looked in air. near the trees... on the trees. in the trees even below her. but once she was gonna check the final place it was too late "always check behind you gaki" said luna from behind a very shocked narumi then naru felt herself fly as luna punched her with a sickening powerful hit on her back. as narumi skidded to a halt. hitting a tree. she winched in pain then she got up grabbing at her back that she knew was bruised.

luna looked at naru with a bit of surprise "wow you got up... wasn't planning on you getting up... thought that would of k'oed you" luna said

narumi twitched at how luna thought she could k'o her "GRRR DUMMIE YOU COULDN'T K'O A BUG" narumi taunted which made her forget her question of when did luna use a clone jutsu. luna twitched in anger, both girls fired up. narumi's red. luna's blue. their fires were unbeknownst to anyone present. were clashing both fires pushing eeach other harder and harder as the girls anger increased "time to get serious then" narumi said as she made five clones of herself all with a serious face. "yeah lets" luna said as she made one clone of herself. then she thought 'ok the gaki has like a major advantage at taijutsu. i was lucky earlier when i made that clone to take my place.' the she counted... .six narumi's eh!. not good... i'll have to beat the clones first... and i have the perfect jutsu' luna thought then looked at her clone. the clone nodded in understanded. then the real luna disasappeared.

"HI YA SCARED DE CAT.. DON'T TELL US YOU'RE RUNNING" the narumi" said in unison then the clones looked at the clone luna while the real narumi got in her defensive stance and backed against a tree carefully watching her self. 'not good... i can't let her get that snick attack again.. she'd finish for sure if she did.. ummm better let my clones take care of the dummie clone' narumi thought still eyeing everything

then the five naru clones charged all yelling and smirking saying their gonna pummal the luna clone. the luna clone quickly took one clone out when she threw a kunai. and got some distance from the charging clones. the luna clone pulled out another kunai. looking at the closes naru clone. and then stopped jumping back and all of a sudden charged forward. throwing the kunai. as the naru clones jumped out the way of the kunai. two on one side two on the other. the kunai however was heading straight for the real narumi. narumi with wide eyes made a last second reflex to move her head to the right as the kunai stabbed into the tree behind her. the four remaining naru clones looked back at the original naru. they all breathed a sigh of relief. then the real luna pop up on the naru clones on the right while her clone poped up on left of the naru clones then they both said "FIRE STYLE GIANT FIREBALL JUTSU" both of the luna"s said in unison and both took deep breaths before releasing a giant blue fireball at the clones. the clones dispelled quickly as the fireball destoryed them then the two fireballs continued coming together to make an even larger fireball on routh to toast the real narumi.

kakashi looked in wide eyes as he jumped up about to go save naru

anko looked on impressed at the whole display while not even moving a single inch

kurenai jumped looking in wide eye shock. she definately never saw that before.

but as soon the gigantic fireball was mere five yards from narumi. narumi smirked 'don't underestimate DUMMIE' narumi thought then yelled "WIND STYLE WIND BREAKTHROUGH JUTSU" she yelled while erforming eye blinding fast signs then jumped swinging both hands at the fireball. a very strong gust of wind followed. stong enough that it cut into fireball and then making it disappear as it was took into the wind as the breeze became normal again.

"WOW narumi.. how long have you had that up your sleeve" luna asked in shock.

kakashi stopped at a tree just infront of the girls and he sigh heavyly in relief 'she could of used that sooner' kakashi thought reaching in her pouch and sat down resuming his reading.

anko was overly impressed now with both girls. and she thought they learned nothing. anko teased herself while laughing loudly

kurenai almost fainted off the tree she was on but got herself back togatherbefore she did. 'wow the girls are stronger then i expected. those powerful technics' kurenai thought. then she heard a sadistic crazy laughing. she shrugged it off 'must be going crazy' she mused then resumed watching

"you thought that was cool dummie then you're gonna love this" narumi said then performed some quick handsigns then placed both her palms on the dirt when she finished in couching position. "EARTH STYLE EARTH ROCKET JUTSU" the girl yells as she all of a sudden was threw toward luna by earth itself.

luna wide eyed by the girls action didn't have time to think as the girl was flying towards fast. she did the only thing she could do and that was block. as soon as she threw up her guard it was met with narumi crashing into it full force.

both girls hit the ground hard. tho luna's fall was harder. luna thought her forarm was broke because she felt a numbing pain there. while narumi was dizzy. not only from the trought but the collision and fall. naru tryed to stand but her dizziness was to great as she fought herself hitting the ground. hitting her jaw. not as hard as before tho. then luna stood with out using her arms both arms at her side without moving because it would cause her pain too. not that there wasn't any now.

"what kind of idiot attack was that GAKI" yelled luna looking at the beat narumi "you completely lost yourself the match with that attack..." she was interupted "i'd say it was a draw" said kakashi voice as he appeared where narumi was now unconsious "i aggree" said kuenai also appearing with a worried expressin for naru on her face "aww it was a good practice match really... tho i can't wait to see you two in a life or death fight" said anko who appeared by luna and poked luna's limp arms. luna jumped back in pain keeping her arms as still as she could "seems ya got a little of a tear in your arms... you two were really going at it" anko said "yeah it seems this knucklehead might have and concussion" kakashi said removing his head from naru's head.

"Thats all good and well but how is it a draw" luna said in a serious tone.

kakashi explained simply "seeing as you both were evenly matched through out the sparr... and seeing you two use up all your chakra like you did with those high level jutsu's. its only fair.. but in all honesty if narumi were stand first" which she did before falling down "she would of won it instead of it being a draw... she had more chakra left then you luna.. and if you two were to resume fighting she would have won" he pointed at how close the two were to each other "she would of won with taijutsu." kakashi finished

"hpmh" luna pouted while thinking 'why did they tell her she was chunin level at taijutsu... at best she was mid genin if she were to be honest.' she then looked at the passive face of narumi and twitched at the sight before her.

THAT GAKI IS GRINNING

* * *

Two Days Later. narumi is still unconsious with the concussion she got by her own doing. while luna trained her chakra more. partically in her hands. she increased her chakra control by a small amount tho. her arms are still bandaged. since the tears that were later confirmed slowly healed. she still remembers the hokages face. how pale he got when he saw them at the hospital. he probably gave our sensi's a good scolding. and then there were the lonely nights since its been awhile since shes been alone by herself. even tho naru and luna had differnt futon's. luna still cherished the gaki's presence.

* * *

Three Days Later

luna lay at the the end of a hospital bed resting her head lightly. snoring ever so lightly. the girl could move her arms freely now. even tho they were still bandaged. she couldn't do anything to drastic or risk ruining her young ninja life before it even truly got started.

NARUMI MIND SCAPE **(A/N PLZ NOTE THAT SINCE NARU HAS LUNA. HER MIND ISN'T COMPLETELY LONELY LOL. ITS STILL SAD LOOKING THO)**

narumi's eye narrowed the one hundreth time at this supposed 'bjuu' "i already said i'm ok kyuubi"

"KIT" the kyubi said in a echoed voice finally stepping up soo its full nine tail fox form can be see. the girl looked up in shock "i'm not offering my help simply because i want too..."

"then why are... yo... you" narumi stumbled

"because kit. i don't want a weak host... the last host was a strong woman but she had a temper that would cause even me to shiver" the kyuubi said in an dark voice

"HA!" came the reply " the mighty nine tailed beast scared of my mom" narumi laughed incredously but it was silenced by the now angry bjuu slamming one of its tails into the ground making her mindscape rumble. then the girl got serious "listen you over grown fox mut dog...i am not weak and i don't need you're help... i am gonna be hokage someday and all will respect me and acknowledge me... even you" she said then concluded "now i gotta go before my friends start too worry about me" she concluded then disappeared with determined bright blue eyes

the kyubi smirked 'she might not be a bad host afterall... tho her temper' the bjuu got light goosebumps at the rememberance 'that temper reminds of that fiery red head... and the insults' the beast growled now annoyed 'are just like hers... hmmm i just might like her' the beast said slipping back in the shadows of the cage.

REAL WORLD

narumi eyes slowly opened. when she fully opened them. she set up. grabbibg her head at the light pain felt. "ergh what happen" she said then she noticed luna's head raise

"NARUMI" yelled luna as she jumped up on the unsuspecting girl and hugged her tightly with a slight tear rolling down one eye while stopping anymore from coming out as she smiled brightly. narumi smiled ever so brightly at the unexpected embrace. then luna pulled away to sit her self again a slight bit embaressed by her own action.

then narumi strecthed breaking the silence and said "When' how long have i been out i swear it feels like its been hours" narumi said still smiling

luna cocked her head "its been six days naru chan" luna said

narumi looked like she just saw a ghost "s..i...si...sx...s...i.." narumi stumbled then jumped out the bed to stand up "SIX FREAKING DAYS... YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME... " naru yelled 'i'm gonna kill that fox' she thought with an evil aura around her

luna noticeing this said "yes naru six long days... i'm glad your awake actually and ok aparrently... now i can" luna then got up. this got narumi's attention curiously watching on "now I CAN YELL YOU ABOUT THAT STUPID MOVE YOU PULLED" luna yell jumping in naru face making sure not to move her arm "what can of IDIOT GAKI DOES THAT... YOU GAVE ME AN TEAR IN MY FORARMS AND GAVE YOURSELF A CONCUSSION... I SWEAR..." she was cut off from her scolding when a voice said "you know its still in the morning and people actually are sleeping because they have important things to do... i'm sure they wouldn't want to be woken by two loud mouthed 'boys' and plus this is a hospital is it not... geez " the voice said which made the girls very very very angry as the looked towards the doorway then they both said "KAKASHI SENSI" the said in a loud unison "keep your voices down. its like talking to to three year olds." the girls looked at him furiously now but then a distinct sound was heard. they turned their heads to naru. her belly was begging for food. ramen in particular. the blonde gave out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her head in embarressment. kakashi smiled with his eye "ramen on me naru and luna chan... but only if you keep your voices down and no 'fighting'

narumi jumped up and down as she smiled like an knucklehead "YEAH SENSI you're the best" narumi said lowing her tone at the last bit.

"ok sensi as long as you're 'paying'" luna said emphasiasing the paying word

kakashi smiled then turned and started walking. 'something tells me this wasn't my best idea' the copy cat ninja thought

the girls followed him both with grins. one more evil then the other.

* * *

Back in the hokage's room

looking in the crystal sleepishly he said "so naru chan finally woke... good.. i fear the uchiha cannot be trusted any more" he said turning too the uchiha man standing infront of him "i fear your clan cannot be trusted anymore...i showed the council the reports(fugaku wasn't told of course) and they agreed" the hokage said with a dead serious glare "you of all people know konoha's safety is the number one pirorite... tho it pains me to say this but your clan has now become a threat to us all" he paused as the uchiha listened intentively "we cannot just out right just attcak the uchiha without given probably reason" he said "so i will give them time too change their foolish minds.. if that fails my uchiha friend. you already know what must be done" the hokage concluded then closed his eyes and fisted his chin clearly deep in thought... it almost looked as if he were sleeping.

the uchiha nodded and turned thinking 'i will and always serve the village of the leaf' then in a swirl of leafs he was gone

* * *

**So how ya like this chap. **


	6. Ninja Time

**Don't Own Nothing... Hopefully it gets good with the uchiha rebellion right arund the corner and all. tho we all know what happens. TEHEHEEHE. O.O... . how could you not know who the 'uchiha man' is.. i'm hurt. T.T**

it is a gloomy day... it has been three months since the spar and all that. both girls are healed up and kicken. narumi is still the village knucklehead and now number one prankster as of a month ago. she has improved too. mostly on using her clones effectively... that sparr with luna taught her alot. she's using less chakra draining jutsu's. and more effective less draining ones. she has become quite adapt at wind and using earth effectively... she hasn't had much luck with water. only learning a jutsu called water clone jutsu which is useless unless on water. she finally got to sparr with luna again. this time both girls lasted longer then last time. even tho narumi dominated the match thanks to the two months of healing it took luna's forarm tear to recover fully. soo luna didn't get to progress much... so narumi didn't take that win saying that it was unfair... or didn't count... but on luna part the spar went as expected tho she wouldn'v liked to have been less bruised and battered. kakashi sensi had to carry her home. but she did get a warning from her sensi's saying she wasn't in the condition to fight naru chan. boy were they right. only progress she really had during the two month sit down she had.. she has perfected channelling and controling her chakra through out her body. she's had the most progress in this last month learning a new fire jutsu. and wind. she also can make more then just one clone now. she can three which is a major pat on the back for her... when naru challenged her. she knew naru was much more skilled then last time. so she accepted. naru was on a different level now... anything she did naru would counter. tho after her 'beating' naru had said it didn't count and wasn't fair. kakashi sensi and kurenai said luna did better then expected tho that only made her morale darken... anko scolded her about her performance... anko's scolding made the girl flare in determination to improve.

...Back to the Gloomy Day

it was gloomy because the mysterious prankster of konoha has painted the great hokage mountain... the hokage knew who this 'prankster' was will teach the child a lessen. but he could never yell at naru when she use her sparkly eye jutsu making her eyes very bright blue with sparkles by them. her face said please please jiji sama i won't do it again. he'll always cave in and wave her off with a pat on the head.

but kakashi sensi wasn't soo forgiving and made naru clean it up revealing too all the village prankster. Naruto Uzumaki... most just stared and thought nasty things to do to 'him' while most just yelled insults "soo that demon brats the prankster... figures" a man said... you didn't know until a minute ago jerk naru thought "we should punish this demon for defoiling the monument" said enraged man and he recieved a chorus of approval but before they could do something bad to naru or discover something that ment bad things. a small pale blonde girly looking boy stood inbetween them and naruto "leave naru kun alone" the cute boy said telting his and folding his arms but before he finished the folding of his arms. he quickly unfolded them.. threw them to his side obvisosly frustrated.

"thats that yagami demon boy" said another man... then luna observed the angry crowd more closely and sighed.. no shinobi in this crowd.. good she thought. "i warn if any of ..." she was cut off by the hokage walking throught the crowd over to her

touching the 'boys' shoulder once hes right next to him. the crowd left still angry...

the hokage then looked at luna "... luna you can't harm the villagers every shinobi knows that we are mean't to protect the people not harm them" the hokage said sensing her say i'm not shinobi yet he said "i know you're not shinobi yet young luna but you soon will be... and you cannot hurt the people you're gonna swear to protect" the hokage said happy with his speech to the girl

as if i'll ever swear to protect these vile people... the only reason i even bother to stay around or care is because of jiji... naru gaki chan... and my three sensi's... luna thought as she heard the hokage say "and since you seem so willing to help naru... you will help her finished cleaning up that paint" he said

narrowing her eyes dangerously she pouted and turned to help an already puoting narumi... sensing the darken mood the hokage felt a little bad and sighed then put up a fake smile "if you girls finish faster the faster we can get ramen and dango" he concluded

naru smile and started removing the paint even faster. with a brighten smile 'RAMEN' she thought moving even faster

what can i say the old guy knows me luna mused as she moved faster making sure she worked effectively 'DANGO' she thought

the hokage smiled truely at the scene

* * *

**A/N Time Skip**

A YEAR LATER

First Day Of Ninja Academy Training

The Two Girls Who Were Now Much Mature(Body Wise of course) rejoiced in throwing down the boys facade both happey for different reasons. narumi was happey because now everyone can see her true beautie. while Luna was happy that the bindings kurenai and anko made her ware were gone. but now the two girls had a new problem "WE DON'T HAVE ANYHING TO WARE" they yelled in unison.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_Two updates in one day 'phew' r&r hope ya liked it_**


	7. Ninja Time pt2

Don't** Own Nothing... **

"HEEEEEYY luna... we don't have anything to ware" narumi said worriedly

"Gaaawww must you say things that are obvious" luna exclaimed while searching the closet for something unboyish to ware

"STUPID DUMMIE... I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO STOP PLAYING BOY" narumi yelled

sigh twitch... twitch... "narumi" luna said standing up... then she turned to naru who was at full attention for what luna was gonna say "CALL ME A DUMMIE AGAIN AND I'LL PUMMEL YOU GAWWW" luna yelled hoping in naru's face

"WHAT WAS THAT...

_KNOCK _

_KNOCK _

_KNOCK_

"shhh naru someones knocking... go check gaki" luna said reaching behind hair to pull out a kunai

twitch "fine" naru said angry then she turn walked to the door...

naru opened the door to reveal kurenai with some clothing..

"kurenai sensi..." naru said which made luna ease up and put the kunai away.

"hi narumi... today the big day and i thought you guys might of needed something to ware seeing as you probably only have boy cloths" kurenai said walking into the apartment room... she put the cloths on a table by the refrigerator. then kurenai noticed luna and waved while smiling. the girl returned it.

"hi kurenai sama" luna said walking over to her

"hi luna" kurenai said turning to cloths to sort them out

naru closed the door and walked over "wha kinda cloths ya got for me sensi" naru said excited

kurenai then smiled and handed naru abundle of orange cloths. and handed luna abundle of black cloths "i think i got carried away when i was shopping... i think i got to much" kurenai said smiling brightly red eyes sparkling.

"thank you sensi... we are very grateful" luna said smiling at her new clothes... naru nodding and did the same thing.

after several moments of silence and watching the girls just stare at their new cloths kurenai said "umm you girls should get dressed... you gonna be late for your first day at the academy" kurenai said walking to the door "well girls i gotta go..." she said opening the door and leaving. quickly closing it behind her barely caiching the goodbye sensi from the two girls.

naru looked at her new cloths then at luna "soo luna what cha gonna ware" naru said

"i don't know naru chan... i think we should hurry and find something because we actually might be late for our first day" luna exclaimed then turned too start trying on clothes

* * *

~ABOUT 30mins LATER~

after trying on about ten outfits the girls finally found what they wanted to ware.

Naru turned to luna and luna turned to hair "how do i look" both girls said in unison. luna examined naru.. the girl had on a bright orange jacket shirt which fell off on either of her shoulders which reveal a blue sports bra which hid the scar on her right shoulder. the orange jacket shirt had a blue stripes running down both arms,(**refer too picture for better detail if i didn't hit it spot on) **the gial also had on tight oranges pants that allowed easy movement. and she also had a pouch on the right leg. she also had blue ninja sandals. her hair was cutt so that it went down to her mid back. her bangs went down too either side of her face and her ever present goggles are on her forehead.(**also refer too picture if i didn't hit it right) **

"you look great naru chan" luna said with a smile while naru examined her. luna had on a blue kimono shirt with black stripes that made a design which looked like fire. under it you can see a black tight shirt just about her breast line. the kimono's sleeves covered her hands just by a little bit.. just enough they covered the black golves she wore.. the kimono also covered her legs just under her 'person' she had on skin tight black shorts that stopped and hugged her knees tightly... she also had on black ninja sandals. she let her hair flow to each side of her face easily covering her ears.. altho she kept just enough hair out from infront of her face so that you could see her eyes and the rest of her face features. her hair also stopped at the middle of her back. she had her pouch on her waist. "you look good too luna chan" naru said

"ok gaki we gotta go.. we're soo freaking late on the first day" luna said rushing to the door

narumi growled then followed luna out

* * *

ON THEIR WAY TO SCHOOL

"HEY DUMMIE STOP RUNNING GEEZ" naru said as they were at the half point of the school "LETS WALK" naru yelled which luna in return stopped "ok gaki only because i don't want you to get lost" luna said then started walking very fast.

since it is morning only a few people were out. almost all of them that are out looked at girls probably wondering who these new girls are. non of them actually said anything to girls because the girls were moving at a fast pace.

as they saw the front of the academy the hokage was standing there with a smiled at them. as they got closer to him he said "i've already enrolled you girls" he said as they stopped infront of him" then he looked at them closely naru then luna "you two look great.. where did you get those cloths" he said amused then he stopped them before they could say anything "you're late... you should go in... i'm pretty sure your new sensi is waiting on you girls" he said then walked away "OH and don't go all out" he said as he disappeared in the distance.

"don't go all out?" naru said as she turned to luna

"i think he means don't hurt anyone or show our full skill i think" luna explained

"oh ok" naru said then turned to the academy entrance "shall we dummie" naru taunted as she started walking into the entrance to the academy

"hmph ok gaki" luna said as she followed narumi for their first day in the ninja academy

* * *

_**First Day at the ninja academy next Chapter**_

_**Hope Ya Like It**_


	8. First Day

Don't** Own Nothing**

They Opened the door to the Academy

"Hello you two must be luna and narumi Uzumaki" a female ninja said as they walked in

uzumaki? luna thought

"ummm uzumaki? teacher sama" naru said wondering also why she called luna a uzumaki

"yes it says right here.." she shows them the paper saying 'luna uzumaki' 'narumi uzumaki'

JIJI both girls thought

'leave it up to him to pull this' luna thought

"come girls i'll show you too your class" the ladyninja said as she started walking

the girls followed her quickly

they followed her for a minute then she stopped.. "here you girls go... i bet your teacher is waiting on you girls soo go ahead and go in" the lady said as she started walking back too the entrance

they nodded and watched her leave

"soo dummie lets go in and meet our classnmates" narumi said smiling brightly and wild

twitch "yea lets go in gaki" luna said walking towards the door narumi right beside her

as they opened the door it was like a bright light hit them then it disappeared as they opened the door fully.

the sensi looked at his door that had been opened.. "you two must be the girls i've soo eargerly be waiting on" the sensi said smiling "since you two are here and LATE" insert big head jutsu on the late part "i've even placed two sits right here next to my own desk" he gestures too his left.. the girls look over too see two chairs and a small table "now that your here... stand right here" he points too right in middle of class right infront of his desk "and introduce yourselves too your peers" the sensi said sitting down and wawaiting their proper introduction.

pfft... "you go first dummie" naru said whispering

"i am" luna said in whisper also

then luna walked where the sensi told them too.. she faced the class and smiled brightly not even catching the eyes with hearts for their new love "my names is Luna y... uzumaki... i'm very pleased too meet you all " she said striking an elegant bow.. then she turned and walked to her chair ignoring the raised hands that begged for their questions too be answered... as she sat she finally looked over the class and not surprising they are staring at her.. some more furiously then others..

now was naru's turn.. naru walked too the middle and faced the class "Hello my name is Narumi Uzumaki but please call me naru... i'm sooo pleased too meet you" naru said smileing brightly catching every nosebleed they was cause by her... then she swiftly went too sit next too luna.. she didn't bother too look up she just started looking at luna instead..

"ok class today we start with the basics... but now before we begin your first lessons in being ninja... anyone have any questions..." the sensi said giving an nervous smile and thinking that he shouldn't have said that.

instantly hands flew up...

...

about 15 minutes later

"ok thats enough question" the sensi said after hearing all these questions about the girls... he didn't know who they were tho... he thought about it uzumaki... he looked at the girl... theres something familiar about her and her little friend the sensi thought as he stood up "class my name is iruka sensi" he said eyeing the whole class now "we will now begin

...

the girls are bored too say the least... after a long session of iruka sensi telling about what ninja are supposed too do and what they'll be doing and telling his students of the importance of being and becoming an official ninja... luna at the least bit thought iruka was annoying.. he'd yell so loud when he heard the slightest snicker... snize... whisper... it was truly annoying but naru at the other hand thought her new sensi was kinda funny and she liked him..

lunch was the only break the girls had that well... was short lived as something unexpected happened... they had two uchiha in their class... and apparently one had 'claimed ownership over them' by saying 'something soo beautiful should belong to the uchiha' which made luna snort while naru looked at the boy confused.. but they didn't stay by the uchiha guy for long as luna grabbed naru and left the boy there mad at there sudden leave 'that definately wasn't over' luna thought while naru thought 'how weird'

But The first day was over none the less and both girls were happy leaving but not before a rather loud guy stepped infront of the doorway blocking their way out saying "I'M KIBA... NICE TO MEET CHA" the boy yelled while a little cute puppy barked too... the girls looked at the dog ignoring the boy "aww how cute" both girls said looking at the dog with sparkles in their eyes "HEY DON'T IGNORE ME AND AKAMARU IS'NT CUTE" the boy yelled

"kiba please let us leave" a boy with a very very oh so very sleepy look said

"hi idiot get outta the way" two naturally loud girls yelled one blond the other a pinkette then the two girls stared at eachother and growled fire burning between them then the two uchiha's walked up ready too leave

"out of the way" the brown haired uchiha said then the uchiha with darker hair noticed the girls he claimed and smirked as a path was cleared for them as they walked out.

'pfft' luna growled

'weird' naru thought

then a girl with dark blue hair walked up with baggy clothes on. when luna and naru stared at her.. she visibly became very pink as she looked down and sped past the girls.

then a tall guy with baggy cloths also walked out not even turning toward the girls tho they didn't know if he did look at them because he had on shades then he left.

before anyone else could walk past them they jumped out of the class and haaded home..

...

at home the girls were happy that they were home and that people didn't glare at them with killer intent yet looked at them with looks the girls were happy too recieve... tho they aren't stupid these people only don't know who they are... if they did... well the girls didn't ponder that thought.

"did you like the day" asked naru

"it was ok i guess tho that sasuke or whatever he said he was needs too be taught a lesson" luna said with a sadistic grin at how too kill him

naru just got nervous at her long time friend..

...

Two Weeks Later

it is dark out the girls were just going home from training... they sent clones too the school too catch up on much needed training.. when the clones dissppelled the memory they got only made the girls sigh.. iruka was livid at the girls... and they wanted to keep a low profile soo their true identities were unknown... tho naru whiskers made people glare and think tho they didn't make any connections.

as they walked home in the dark tried from training with eachother all day.. a figure appeared.. his red eyes booming and glowing.

the girls stopped and looked... the guy is imposing both girls thought...

"you two are luna yagami and narumi uzumaki right" the man with red eyes said with a deep menacing voice... the girls nodded they immediately regretted it

"good.. then now you will come with me... for today the uchiha clan will cliam its rightful place... and you two being who you are belong too the uchiha" the man said walking towards them while scaring them as he spoke

"you wish" luna yelled while getting into a fighting stance 'dammit now of all times to challenge us' luna thought

"in you dreams" naru said also getting in a fight stance 'this guy is strong... i can feel it... i hope luna chan knows this' naru thought looking at luna and back at the man

the man laughed sadistically "you dare challenge your superiors ... you will learn too obey and i will be the one too teach you here and now" the man said as he disappeared

the girls went wide eyed then luna said "follow me" as they jumped away

* * *

**xD HA! hope ya liked it plz continue to read and review**


	9. CH5 Uchiha Bastards

**Don't Own Nothing**

Luna quickly was on edge because she knows her and naru are no match for the guy infront of them.

naru was also worried.

before the girls could make up a plan of sorts as they hid in a tree close to training ground 7... the man appeared his red eyes glowing

"time too stop playing this game" he said amused

the only response he got were 10 kunai speeding towards him the man flipped back as the kunai banged into the ground as he looked up he saw luna alone.

"you are a brave girl" he said as he lunge at her

"don't underestimate me yarou" said a smirking luna as she performed one hand sign which made the guy stopp and what looked too luna... he copied her hand sign.. she frowned... this YAROU is mimicking me then she yelled "FIRE STLYE FIRE FLAME JUTSU" she yelled finishing with her hand signs and took a deep breath before she blew her flames in his face... but to her surprise the guy was doing the same thing... with widen eyes she watched as his flame just blew away hers.. now it was coming too her...

"dammit" she thought as she need a couple of signs "fire style fire ball jutsu" she said in her head she inhaled again and blew... her fireball quickly exploded which in turn made the flames of the man go away leaving behind a large smoke...

as it cleared the man was already coming full speed too her...

she had no time too think as he was already in her face... he quickly threw a punch which she blocked but that was the only one she would block as he came back twice as fast and connected with powerful fist too the gut... that effectively took her breath away... then he came back with a powerful kick too the side and quickly rotated too connect with 6 more sickening hits too her body. he ended with kicking her in the chest making her crash into a tree in return probably crush her back by the force of the impact.

luna stood leaning against the tree panting and much too the uchiha's surprise she was smirking.

"you're truly a strong girl" he said appearing infront of luna with a sadistic smirk "i wonder which of my three sons will tame you" he said looking at her up and down then made an evil grin "you will make a fine women once you mature" he said as his evil grin grew wider "and i think i will be the first to taste you..." he said then touched her face

luna was still smirking then scoffed "you wish teme... think i've played with you enough... think the original is far enough" she said and the man grew wide eyed as a light blue flame started burning her skin and effectively burning his hand that was on her face.. he jumped back and looked at his hand.. blizzters were already forming then he made his hand into a fist busting the blizzters and looked at the girl intensely then all he heard was

**BOOM**

luna exploded right infront of him... he took the full brute of the explosion... as the smoke cleared the man was holding her shoulder revealing a heavily burned arm. and charred clothes. but the guy was furious and stood tall looking around as he found whatever he was looking for and disappeared

* * *

naru and the real 'luna' were currently running away in the direction of the hokage tower when luna gained her memorys from her fire clone.. she quickly fell to the ground.. naru was at her side instantly.

"you ok luna chan" naru said worried

"YA we got that yarou" luna said as she tryed too get up only too to fall and realise that she has exhausted her chakra..'not good' she thought

"dang it... i told you not to use that jutsu dummie" naru said as she helped luna up.. luna had her arm around naru's neck while also putting most of her weight on naru..

"come on i gotta tell jiji what happened" naru said as they started too walk at a slow pace

"ok gaki" luna said smiling weakly

* * *

_5 minutes later_

the man had reappeared infront of them looking really rough... his current state made luna smirk and naru gasp

"YOU" he said pointing too luna "you gave me the slipp but now i'm gonna destroy you" he said then looked at naru "you wil obey or i'll kill that little bitch" he said angryly

"forget you uchiha teme" luna said standing up on her own then fell too the ground

"Oh seems you can't do nothing" the man laughed while walking too luna "you will pay for your disrespect" he said still walking too luna

"you touch her i'll neuter you" naru said hoping infront of luna then getting in a taijutsu style similar too a crouching tiger..

the man said nothing as he shunshin right behind naru "you insolelant demon" he said as kicked on her right shoulder with soo much force that she thought he completely destroyed her arm as she smashed into the ground leaving a huge crater. naru was in intense pain but soon took in the darkness as she went unconsious... the man didn't waste any time. he quickly turned too luna and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her soo that she was face to face with him.

"you little bitch.. last time i underesimated you but now i'm gonna destroy you and enjoy watching you submit too the uchiha" he said tightening his grip then he threw her head first into the ground..

luna was barely consious and she watched with barely one eye open... as the man started too laugh "can't talk now Eh.." he said smiling then he started too walk toward her

then two blurs appeared one behind the man near naru and the other appearing near luna.. the blurrs are anbu both had white cat mask...

"take another step towards the girl one more time and tyou will pay" the anbu by luna said

"what... you pitiful fools... you dare tell me your better what to do..." the man furiously "it seems my brothers did not finish the job on you lesser ninja" he said getting in a stance ready to fight "i shall finish it" he said sharigan flaring

"listen uchiha.. listen do you hear anything" one of the anbu said

the man stop and listened still eyeing the anbu... he heard a faint scream... he eyes went wide at the direction it came from "the compo..." he couldn't finsh his sentence because the two anbu jumped on the man one behind him and his katana going into his back to his heart and the other anbu infront of him had his katana thrusting to his heart.. before they split his heart with their katanas the anbu infront said "you uchiha swine are being dealth with as we speak... Die" he said both katanas thrusting threw his heart

that was the last thing luna saw as she blacked out..

* * *

both girls work up the next day... naru has a minor injury on her shoulder while luna has a fractured rib and various other minor injurys and chakra exhaustion.. they are currently walking to their apartment with luna leaning on naru helping her walk.

as they got close too their apartment door they realised the door is cracked open a bit... "what the i swear i locked this door" naru said too luna in awhisper

"crap uh um" luna said thinking "come on lets just go in and here" luna said giving naru a kunai

"ok" she said taking the kunai and opened the door

they searched for anything... after finding nothing they searched for anything missing well naru did... luna just set down while looking around for anything at all.

after about 20 minutes of checking anything they stopped both breathed a sigh of relief

"all clear dummie" naru said

"gaki..." luna said annoyed grabbing her stomach while she stood "hope your ok... i'ma going too sleep" she said walking very slow too their bedroom

naru was looking very cautiously at luna... as luna stumbled she jumped too her side and now was helping her too the bedroom

"thanks gaki" luna said as they opened the bedroom door...

when naru was about too lead luna too her futon they stoped

on luna's futon was a girl with long black hair waist length hair... she is very beautiful the girls noted and she was their age it seemed... she looks as through shes sleeping... both that wasn't the kicker... she was wearing a long blue dress with white zig zag trimmings in the middle... it was sleevless also... she had no shoes... and on her dress in the middle was a uchiha crest... the same the man had on his arm from yesterday luna noted...

"Who this chick in your bed dummie" naru said madly

luna just glared

then all of a sudden the girl woke.. she rised up her long hair flowed too her side then she opened her eyes revealing stunning very dark green eyes.. they could pass for black.. filed with fear and sorrow it appeared as she started crying jamming her eyes shut crying her soul out...

"Uh luna chan... what do we do" naru said eyeing the girl with wide eyes thinking 'whys she crying'

luna also was staring at the crying girl "first we get her too shut up" she said then walked towards the girl

* * *

**A/N There you have it... xd**


	10. Uchiha Runnaway pt1

**Don't**** Own Nothing**

Council Room

"the uchiha matter is now handled" sarutobi said with a hint of sadness "as you all know they have all been... exterminated.." he said in a sad tone "well not all... as i am told there are two left" he said with a little hope

danzo saw an opening and hit "hokage-sama... we must place them under the Clan restoration act aka C.R.A now" he said as all heads turned too him "and i recommend those two girls for their wives" he said with a slight smirk "just think of the..." he never finished as he felt a mass of KI hit him

"danzo even if i were too even consider that.." he said glaring "its all a matter of if the girls want too... and i doubt they want to" he finished

"speaking of the the c.r.a hokage sama i believe all four should be put under it" a pink hair civillian council membeer said kind of loud

"no" the hokage said thinking 'just another headache after another'

"hokage sama" said hiashi standing up " you must consider the village over your own personal beliefs" he said

the hokage is furious and so he is now radiating with KI making everyone sit and slump and sweat in their chairs "konoha never has... never will depend just how stong your blood is... " he pause standing up "it seems the will of fire is been washed out in many of you today..." he said turning " this meet is final... my decision is final" then he left

danzo is furious beyond belief 'that fool'

* * *

"why are you crying sweeten... you can tell me" luna said as the girl balled into her lap

SOBB

"can at least tell me your name... mines luna" luna said looking over naru who was asleep on her futon 'that b... nevermind i can handle this... i don't need the gaki' luna thought

sob "A...a...A...ai..aiko" 'aiko' managed too say with a voice strained from crying

"you gotta stop crying aiko... its not good for you... just tell me how you got in here atleast" luna pleaded with success

aiko stop crying and looked at luna with a slight smile "umm o..ok it was dark i was running... running because 'sobb' because a man w..was killing my family" luna gasped "i was scared and ran i ran and i ran 'sob' then i came here... the door was unlocked... i thought noo lived here but please" she said while jumping forward and bringing luna into an tight hung... both girls fell on the bed... luna eyes are wide "please don't let the man kill... please let me 'sob' stay..." aiko pleaded

luna was dumbfounded as she returned the hug too the girl "ok aiko i'll protect you and you can stay" she said as aiko started too sobb more and tightening the hug... luna was blushing now "err uhh aiko ummm you wouldn't happen to be uchiha... i mean" her blush intensified as aiko continued too cry and tighten her hug then luna noticed a nod.. "its ok uhh do you want to uh go back to the compound" the hirl shook her head rapidly "ok you want to stay here with me and narumi... well uh we gotta go see jiji and you know see what he says" she said still blushing an hot pink

aiko uchiha looked up at luna "jiji?" aiko asked

"Oh yea right hokage sama" luna said as the girl nodded

then luna stood once aiko let her go... luna frowned at that tho much too her own confusion then she eyed aiko as the girl stood also

"umm you gonna need a change of clothes" she said as she walked too the closet...

aiko looked on sniffing every once in a while...

then luna rejoined her with clothes in hand... "ok here you go... hurry up and change soo we can go see the old guy.. ima wake up the gaki" she said while giving her the clothes... luna walked over too naru and started too shake the girl angryly... naru rose "WHA! WHAT LUNA WHAT THE HELL" she yelled

"we gotta go see jiji gaki"

* * *

_**Srry bout the ending of this chp... next chp will be longer i promise**_


	11. Uchiha Runnaway pt2

**dON'T oWN nOTHING **

**R&R plz!**

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen Sondaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village is not an happy person

he thought 'are all these fools stupid... these ignorant nothings... the ninja side council treat want too treat the girls as whores for sell and get the girls too mate with their family... the elder side council want too place the girls under the C.R.A... the civilian side council just want too do anything too the girl.. and apperntly a majority of the council believe or still believe tht naru is a demon and they have a right... and on luna part they all believe she has no right to protest too whatever they want too do to her.. but ATLEAST they came too an agreement for the last two remaining uchiha... the boys are now gonna become stuck up little brooders... i can just feel it' the hokage sighed as he continues his mind rant 'isshin... minato... please forgive me... i really tried' he thought 'but i won't be able too keep the council hands idle for long' he sighed again 'well their apartment is probably well known now... so i'm gonna have too move them somewhere safe but where' sarutobi thought then he sat up 'How could i forget about that' he thought as his door bursted open

standing infront of him now were luna.. narumi and some girl... he eyed the girl.. she is wearing a long sleeveless dress skirt that stoped at her knees and had long black ninja sandals on that reached her knee caps

"uh jiji " she said then jestered too the girl "this is aiko" she said... the hokage looked on unimpressed "Aiko uchiha" she said and the old man nearly had a heart attack

"WHAT" he said standing with wide eyes "are you sure" he questioned

"yea jiji she is and she wants too stay with us and me and naru has agreed that she can" luna said while naru nodded looking rather sleepy... aiko smiled..

'oh great another head ache... i'm dying soon i swear' hokage thought "ok but i feel it won't be safe any more for you girls in your apartment" he said "and now because you have decided too take up a run un no a stray uchiha" he said eyeing aiko "from this point on your last name is uzumaki... its for your own good... trust me" he said

aiko nodded

"i'm sorry narumi... i forgot something big" he said wit sadness. naru looked at him with a raised eyebrow "but now i remember... consider this an early birthday present" he said with a sad smile "naru what i'm about too let you have is something thats your and nobody elses" he said getting up "follow me you three" he said walking out the door forgeting about the pile of files on his desk.. the girls followed

* * *

30 MINUTES OF WALKING LATER

'we are in the clan aka high class district..' luna noted as they reached a large gate..

"whats this place jiji is my present in there" naru said not even hiding her excitement

aiko looked on wondering also.. luna looked at her 'shes gotta speak more' luna thought

"no naru my dear this place is your present" he said "and only you can open because theres only one child of the fourth hokage" he said with a prideful smile

naru went wide eyed looking at the mansion behind the gate "thats MINE" she yelled jumping with joy

"yes naru open it and explore..." he said turning to walk away "naru remember only your blood can open it..." he said but only luna caught the undertone "well i gotta get back too the paperwork... and i better hurry" he said laughing and he sped away

5 minutes later of joyous silence

"well gaki open it" luna said with a smile

"i plan too" naru said walking up too the gate and stared at it... "theres no keyhole" she said then she went wide eyes "we have no key duuummie... why didn't jiji" naru cried

"look right there naru" luna said triedly... the stream she worked up is going away and the pain from yesterday returning.. she pointed at a seal in the middle of the huge gate "i think it needs your blood... blood seal... namikaze.. you... last of namikaze narumi... dum gaki" luna mocked

"ok i see" she said turning too the gate 'lets see' she thought taking out a kunai. she then cut the middle of her palm... wincing in pain... she put herbloody palm on the seal... the seal then grabbed her hand... it first tested her will be puting her through pain... then it tested her power by pulling her... she prevailed by not being sucked in... and finally it tested her blooded... with a click.. bang.. rattle.. the gate open

"goodjob naru" luna said.. aiko nodded in agreement...

"come on... i wanna see whats left for me in her" naru said looking around before entering... the place has hugh walls... 'soo only ninja can get in' she thought then stepped in... aiko and luna behind her

as theywalked on path tooo the doorsteps... they heard the gate bang close... they turned... yup its closed... then continued

luna noted that gardin is dead and grass overgrown

naru mused about the side of it... 'its three stories oh my god... this is the best early birthday present ever' she thought blissfully

aiko stared on

as they got too the door... naru stopped and said "lets explore our new house" she said and opened the door


End file.
